WEEGEE
THE GREAT WAR OF YTP!!! (and some history). Weegee has the power to turn people into himself, they stay the same but now have Weegees face. There is only one known Weegee clone left, and his name is Sqeegee who was the lone survivor of the War. Weegee, Malleo, Yushii, Waweegee and Walleo won the war, destroying almost all the fakegees. Weegee has many forms at his disposal like Silver Weegee, Scarlet Weegee, Rainbow Weegee, God Weegee, Ultimate Weegee, Boo Weegee, Starman Weegee, Dr. Weegee, Mega Weegee, Legendary Super Saiyan Weegee, Striker Weegee, Hyper Weegee, Ball Weegee, Super Saiyan God Weegee and Omni Weegee. Weegee's strongest forms being God Weegee! Ultimate Weegee and Omni Weegee and his weakest being Ball Weegee and regular Weegee. The YTP WarEdit Years later, Weegee decided to take revenge against Sanic for eating all of his spaghetti by using the combined forces of YTP to crush Sanic once and for all, beginning the YTP Invasion. Sanic then assembled a team of MLG gamers to attack Weegee, beginning the YTP War. After 420 days of fighting, it was revealed that Sanic had not eaten Weegee's spaghetti, and that it had really been Sqeegee who did it, as part of a complex plan to destroy both MLG and YTP as revenge against Weegee. Sqeegee enslaved all of the memes, except for a resistance group of fighters which included Sanic and Weegee, allied together for the first time to stop Sqeegee. The two memes confronted Sqeegee in his secret lair to fight him: Sadly, however, Sqeegee beat them both and then fused with Weegee. In this fused form, Weeqeegee efortlessly beat Sanic and prepared to fuse with him and all the other resistance fighters to become the perfect being. (Sorry Cell from Dragon Ball Z) He succeeded, and Weeqeegee became Super Ultimate Final Perfect Sqeegee. Sanic and Weegee, however, managed to combine their powers from inside of the fused body to disrupt the fusion, and Sqeegee was defeated by the resistance fighters, who also freed the captured memes. In Sanic and Weegee's final battle on 2169 A.D., 150 years after the YTP War, the almighty Gaben obliterated Weegee and seperated his body into millions of pieces. A distraught Malleo, much later, was somehow able to collect all the pieces and resurrect Weegee. In this resurrection Weegee unlocked a new godly form, Godgee, possessing enough strength to battle even Dankspine Sanic. He now sits quietly and waits for the next battle with Sanic. POWERS N STUFF Weegee is one of the most powerful beings in the universe!!! so it makes sense that he would have some awesome powers. He has great supa strength incredible durability and super speed. He also has teleportation powers the power to fly and is a master at fighting. He can shoot supa cool lasers from his eyes which vaporize anyone who doesn't have protection and can fire spaghetti to opponents. He can also mentally compel people to obey him with his hypnotic eyes. But Weegee's most terrifying ability of all is the Weegee Death Stare. If Weegee shoots a special beam right out of his eyeballs, he can turn any opponent, except for beings more powerful than Weegee, into a copy of himself. These copies are weaker than he is, and become members of his ever-growing Weegee Army. Those who resist the temptation to turn into a Weegee but are still weaker than he is are killed by the Stare. For example, if Weegee ever used the Stare on Malleo, he could resist turning into a Weegee but would be killed by it instead.Weegee also has a very long list of lesser known powers that would take literally FOREVER to name, so I'll just name the coolest one. The Pesky Plumber can fire a laser that creates living, sentient matter out of nothing, basically creating life. Weegee usually uses this to create Weegee-ized versions of other characters, like Waweegee and Walleo. FORMS WEEGEE GOD This is Weegees strongest form. A fair fight with Hyper Sanic. and that kind of it theres not much to tell you. ULTIMATE WEEGEE This is Weegees 2nd strongest form. he cannot be even hurt in battle unless he's fighting ultimate malleo his ultimate move is falcon punch!!! its only been seen 4 times!! DARK ANGEL WEEGEE This form is made when Weegees body is destroyed so its pretty unlikely for this form to happen. Weegee might seem indestructible but his weakness is mirrors I know it sounds weird but its true. Weegee cannot stay in this form long he will soon turn into his normal form.